sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
HED Mobians
Biology HED Mobians are a special breed of Mobian beings, originating from the Hidden Emerald Dimension, deep within the core of Mobius. HED Mobians are almost exactly alike with regular Mobians. The main difference that drives them apart lies within their home. Exposure to the pure-energy atmosphere of the dimension changed their genetic makeup, altering their physical and spiritual traits to where their bodies are somewhat different, in comparison to Mainworld Mobians. They possess impenetrable skin, tissue, and organs, along with an indestructible skeletal system, making them much sturdier than their main world counterparts. They also go through a Form Change depending on which part of Mobius they’re own. When in the normal Mainworld, they look exactly like normal Mobians, which is their Altered Form. However, they take on their true appearance as soon as they step foot in their home dimension. In their Origin Form, they have a more anthropomorphic appearance, consisting of three-toed feet and visible necks, unlike normal Mobians that don’t have these traits. True Potential From the moment a HED Mobian enters the world, they are average beings, meaning they don’t have access to supernatural powers or abilities. However, once born, a mysterious energy begins to settle within their bodies, more specifically from their parents. As they undergo proper martial arts training throughout their lives, the mysterious energy in their bodies begins to surge, periodically growing stronger and stronger as they continue to train and meditate, and becomes one with them. In a way, the energy is trying to ‘get to know’ the HED Mobian, basically connecting with their body, mind, and spirit to adapt to their fighting style, personality, and drive as they grow as warriors, almost like the energy itself is a sentient being within them. After exerting their bodies hard enough and long enough, usually within their adolescence years, the energy swells up to high levels and their bodies will suddenly become bathed in a bright glow, indicating a physical and internal change in their bodies, which is called their True Potential. When one reaches their True Potential, their physical abilities drastically increase and they gain control over an attributal power, based on their personality and/or environment. Advanced State However, even after reaching their True Potential, their attributal development doesn’t stop there. If HED Mobians continue to exert themselves, pushing their body and spirit to the limit through their training and meditate regularly as they should, their attributal energy will continue to grow along with them. Eventually, their bodies will become shrouded with the energy of their attribute before flaring up into an intense energy spike. When that happens, it marks the transition into the Advanced State of their attribute. The Advanced State increases their physical and attributal power even further, making them much stronger than they were before. HED Mobians who manage to achieve this peak state of development are highly-respected in Hidden Emerald culture, as it shows how far they’ve come in their training. As such, only the most dedicated warriors have been able to achieve the Advanced State. HED Mobian Attributes There are seven known attributes amongst HED Mobians, which define the supernatural abilities they gain as they develop. These attributes are usually determined amongst each of them through hereditary means, their personalities, their fighting styles, and even their home environments. Fire The Fire attribute grants HED Mobians with Pyrokinetic abilities, allowing them to summon and gain control over fire and thermal energy. They have a resistance against Forest-attribute attacks but are weak to Water-attribute, and Earth-attribute attacks. Water The Water attribute grants HED Mobians with Hydrokinetic abilities, involving the control of water, and sometimes even ice. They have a resistance against Fire-attribute but are weak to Forest-attribute, and Lightning-attribute attacks. Forest The Forest attribute grants HED Mobians with natural energy, basically life and/or plant-based. They have a resistance against Water-attribute, Earth-attribute, and Lightning-attribute attacks but are weak to Fire-attribute, and Wind-attribute attacks. Wind The Wind attribute grants HED Mobians with Aerokinetic abilities, giving them power over the air and wind. They have a resistant against Forest-attribute attacks but are weak to Lightning-attribute, and Earth-attribute attacks. Lightning The Lightning attribute grants HED Mobians with Electrokinetic abilities, allowing them to harness electricity and lightning. They are weak to Earth-attribute attacks. Earth The Earth attribute grants HED Mobians Terrakinetic and/or Ferrokinetic abilities, giving them power over the ground and mineral-based properties like sand, stone, mud, and metal. They have a resistance against Wind-attribute attacks but are weak to Water-attribute and Forest-attribute attacks. Lightning-attribute attacks don’t affect them at all. Shadow Normally uncommon, the Shadow attribute grants HED Mobians control over various forms of dark energy. Their only attributal weakness is the Aura-attribute. Aura The Aura attribute is the rarest out of all the attributes, as very few HED Mobians gain. It grants HED Mobians full control over their spiritual energy and the ability to convert that energy into pure aura, allowing them to perform various forms of energy attacks. Their attributal weaknesses are a mystery, as they vary based on the HED Mobian, sometimes depending on the attribute of their parents. They have a resistance against Shadow-attribute attacks, and once the attribute reaches it’s advanced-state, it doesn’t affect them at all. Battle Statistics HED Warrior Classes HED Warriors can be categorized into Warrior Types which represent their greatest strengths in the field of battle, based on how they like to fight the most. As different warriors pocess different talents, these types don't automatically determine their power nor depict their only possible fighting style, as a warrior can wield attributes from different classes, but give a good representation in the areas their most likely to excel in. There are five known Warrior Types a HED Mobian can fall under: Brawler Consists of warriors that excel when fighting solely with their bare hands. Their physical strength is their greatest asset, making them tough customers in hand-to-hand combat. Their Strength stat is normally the highest. Knight Warriors of this type are adept with a physical melee weapon, such as a sword or staff. Their Endurance stat is normally their highest. Ninja Crafty warriors skilled in the art of Ninjustu, giving them access to vast array of evasive and tactical techniques. They're fast, lethal martial artists that are great barehanded and armed with weapons, meaning they can be pretty balanced in terms of attacking. Their Speed stat is usually their highest. Artillery Warriors that are normally very skilled in attacking from a distance with their raw attributal power, or with a ranged weapon like a bow, gun, or wand. They can take advantage of their attributal powers very well for various forms of tactical and long-distance attacks. Their Attribute stat is normally their highest. Magician Tricky warriors that are able to tap into a mysterious magical power, usually based on their attribute. Their skill in the art of magic gives them plenty of potential for many unpredictable, supernatural attacks. Their Super Arts stat is normally their highest. HED Warrior Stats A HED Mobian's potential can be categorized into five different stats: Strength, Endurance, Speed, Attribute, and Super Arts. Each one depicting an aspect of their fighting capabilities and can determine a warrior's strengths and weaknesses. A warrior's total stat number cap ranges from >60, which is underdeveloped, to 60, fully developed. Strength Represents a warrior's physical strength and attack intensity. The higher the number, the more powerful and potentially destructive the warrior's physical attacks will be; Ranges from 0, physically weak and feeble, to 20, very strong and powerful. Endurance Represents a warrior's bodily resistance towards physical and attributal attacks. The higher the number, the more abuse the warrior will be able to withstand; Ranges from 0, frail, to 20, very tanky and resistance. This stat drops down to three-fourths of the base stat only when the warrior is hit by an attributal attack it's weak against. Speed Represents a warrior's top movement and attack speed, as well as their reflexes. The higher the number, the faster the warrior is able to move and react; Ranges from 0, very slow, to 20, very fast. Attribute Represents the intensity of attributal attacks, which is combined with their Strength stat. The higher the number, the greater the maximum intensity of their attacks and techniques that involve the use of their attribute; Ranges from 0, weak attributal attacks, to 20, very powerful and potentially destructive attributal attacks. Super Arts Super Art Techniques are very powerful forms of attack combinations and/or energy bursts in which the user channels a big chunk their attributal energy around their bodies for one, vicious attack, which varies with the user's fighting style. There are four different styles of Super Arts: The Buster style, which involves one or several attacks thrown at maximum force, The Burst Style, including the use of high-power energy blasts and bursts, Counter Style, where the user takes a defensive stance and maintains a steady glow around themselves, triggering an immobilizing flash upon contact for an opportunity to attack, and the Speed Style, where the velocity of the user's attacks are sharply enhanced to trap the opponent into an overwhelming barrage of blows. Once used, it drains the user's energy to the point where they need time to recharge their strength before using another Super Art. The stat, itself, represents the power of the warrior's Super Art Techniques, which is combined with their Power and Attribute stat to make this their most intense quality. The higher the number, the stronger the warrior's Super Art Techniques will be; Ranges from 0, not very strong, to twenty, insanely powerful Super Arts. HED Warrior Rank As a HED Mobian develops as a warrior, they progressingly grow stronger through continuous training. Their progress is categorized into Warrior Ranks, which represent how powerful a warrior has become and influence their overall base stats. Every HED Mobian starts from the Untapped Warrior Rank then, after achieving their True Potential, can ascend towards the Legend Rank. Based on the warrior's rank, their overall strength can receive a considerable boost in power, a stat cap multiplier in other words, making them more and more of a challenging adversary in the field of battle. Untapped The basic starting rank for HED Mobians, serving as the main point of development for their overall strengths.; X1 Stat Multiplier (60/100) Awakened The rank achieved as soon as a HED Mobian achieves their True Potential. Their overall power is doubled from that of which they started with, giving them a better advantage during a fight; X2 Stat Multiplier (120/200) Advanced A high-level rank achieved through rigorous training, by the most dedicated martial artists, which is instantly achieved the moment a HED Mobian reaches their Advanced State. The power they possess can be potentially overwhelming for unprepared opponents.; X3 Stat Multiplier (180/300) Legend This rank is rare to come by, as only the most legendary of warriors are able to achieve it through power-spiking transformations. The great power they possess can only be gained when the warrior's abilities have been pushed to their absolute limits through very long, continuous training; X5 Stat Multiplier (300/500) Deity The rarest, nearly-impossible rank to achieve, reserved for certain super-powerful transformations and deities such as the Elder Dragon. They are insanely strong, with enough power to ravage entire territories at will; X10 Stat Multiplier (600/1000) Culture Martial arts play a HUGE part of Hidden Emerald Dimension culture. No matter where you go in this subworld, you'll always find a HED Mobian practicing at least one form of martial arts, normally passed onto them by their families or taught to them by specific schools. From the day they're able to throw their very first punch, all HED Mobians grow up to be influenced by a certain fighting style and train in that particular art, maturing as they grow stronger and more disciplined. In fact, a lot of them grow up to be professional fighters and/or instructors of their own dojo, along with various other occupations of their homeland. On top of that, sparring is the main form of testing one's strength and bonding of others, due to this tradition. When HED Mobians are acquainted with one another, they almost always engage in a friendly and/or heated sparring match for at least a few minutes. This gives them a chance to know each through the heart of battle as well as to see how far they've come in their own individual training, though some are more relaxed about it than others. It also wouldn't be surprising to see kids sparring with each other, under their parent’s supervision, as their little way to have fun and make new friends. Plus, every time HED Mobians partake in a spar, the excess energy they exhaust through their fight flows through the air as an invisible vapor and enters into the atmosphere, which eventually seeps through Mobius and into the main world as well. As well as forging their own friendly relationships, sparring matches between HED Mobians practically help provide the planet with energy. It's a win-win for everyone! All and all, martial arts is a very important part of Hidden Emerald Dimension culture and forever will be. Breeding HED Mobians reproduce much differently than most creatures. They breed through a process known as Spirit Bonding. When two HED Mobians love other deeply, regardless of gender pairing, their inner auras will spiritually bond with one each other's, connecting their affectionate emotions. Once this happens, many forms of casual contact, including handshakes, hugs, and even sparring, with loving emotions in mind will cause their auras to bond further and further with each other. The deepest forms of affection for a HED Mobian included kissing, cuddling together, and even doing both at the same time. As well as being clean forms of loving contact, as their auras bond, it's actually very healthy for both Mobians and the two will even grow stronger than usual, as their spirits become more potent from the time they're together. Plus, with Spirit Bonding in play, there usually are no gender restrictions in regards who a HED Mobian can choose as their special someone in Hidden Emerald societies. As a result, all HED Mobians are bi-romantic. Finally, when the bond within the couple reaches its peak, one or even both members of HED Mobian couple will become 'fertile,' and their bodies will start to grow weak temporarily, causing them to want to sit down, lie down, or basically rest for a while. Once that happens, their aura will begin to glow and they will be able to forge a ball of energy into their hands, eventually forming an orb or energy, which eventually fades to reveal a healthy HED Mobian baby. If the parents are reptilian or avian, an egg will be formed instead, with colored spots depicting the future color of the offspring will eventually be. The egg must be with both parent HED Mobians for a week, at most, before they eventually hatch into a HED Mobian baby, also. The baby has to stay with at least one of the parents for at least a month before it grows into a toddler and is able to stand up on its own. Then, it eventually ages into regular HED Mobian! Vulnerabilities As sturdy as they are, the main vulnerability all HED Mobians share is pure pain. If they happen to take a dangerously severe amount of damage they where can't stand the pain any longer, they fall unconscious in a type of 'Healing Coma,' where their bodies shut down and they fall into a deep slumber so they can rest up and heal back to normal. If they are given the proper time to recover, they'll wake up completely refresh, BUT if an enemy continue to attack and damage them while they're in their Healing Coma, it's curtains for them... When that happens, a HED Mobians body will begin to vanish away in pure energy, while spreads out and re-enters the planet, kinda like nitrogen. That way, even in death, they still stay true to the role in providing the planet with energy. However, there is a slight catch. A HED Mobian would pass away the exact same way when they reach an old age, which can vary by species, but a certain thing happens, depending on how they go. If a HED Mobian is content with how they lived their life and has no regrets about kicking the bucket, they'll peacefully vanish away in energy, but if they actually DO have regrets about dying and refuse to accept their fate, there will be a struggle within in their spirit. Their bodies will still vanish away but the energy to form into will start to shake before disappearing, not re-entering the planet. With their spirits still within struggle after death, the reaction turns them into a ghost, destined to roam the land as literal spirits until they come to terms with their fate to where there's no regret left... Invulnerabilities HED Mobians are born with completely impenetrable skin, tissue, and organs, along with an indestructible skeletal system, meaning they bullets, blades, sharp objects and explosives from anywhere at her body without getting pierced, cut or badly burned and can tank harsh blows that would normally break one's bones or can crush others, making them sturdy beings. Also, the airways within their necks can’t be fully compressed from tight grips, which prevents them from being suffocated as well, unless someone were to stop the flow of air from their nose and mouth. They can still feel the pain from blunt impact, but the feature helps in making intense fights a bit safer for them, which is important in their culture. Known HED Mobians * Rosie the Echidna * Raptor the Dragon * Vanill the Squirrel Category:Mobians Category:Species (Group)